


A Gift From Dad

by DLTomes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, gift from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: After Callum has done packing, he and his aunt searches the royal bedroom. They found something surprisingly. A present from Callum's father. His birth-father, actually.
Relationships: Amaya & Callum (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Callum's father
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Gift From Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Callum.  
> I hope you learn more than magic.

After the defeated of Viren, Callum and Ezran return Katolis before he begins his mage training. While he's at his and Ezran's bedroom, he was gathering his belongs in his bag. Then realizes something important. Should he bring something that belongs to Mom and step-father?

  
If true, should he bring it with him? 

  
So a little thing his parents have. Beside the sketchbook that King Harrow give him, expected it's beyond repaired. 

  
"I guess this is time to say 'goodbye' old friend," Callum shed a tear as he stared at his rip sketchbook. "We got some good memories, don't we? I'll miss you."

  
Callum sadly sighed, putting his sketchbook aside him. And left the room.

  
Outside his bedroom, Callum decided to his parent's room. In hopes there's something he'll bring along with him for his journey.

  
"Prince Callum," a familiar male voice got his attention.

  
"Aunt Amaya. Gren." Callum smile at them. "Nice to you see. Aren't you guys supposed to be at the Border with the Sunfire Elves?"

  
 _"True,"_ Gren speak while the general hands sign. _"But I think we should spread some quality time before we leave."_

  
"Sure," her nephew agreed. "But..."

  
Amaya notices her nephew's sad expression.

  
 _"Is there something in your mind, Callum?"_ She sign while Gren interpreter. 

  
"Oh, it's nothing." Callum replied. "I was planing to my parent's room to find something from to bring while I'm at Xadia learning magic. If you know what mean."

  
 _"I see,"_ Gren continues to interpret her. 

  
"Maybe a picture of them," he suggested. "You understand? Right, Aunt Amaya?"

* * *

Royal Palace bedroom. Callum, Amaya and Gren searches for something for Callum to bring. 

  
"No luck at my side?" Callum wondered his aunt has any luck than himself. "What of you, Aunt Amaya? Gren?"

  
 _"No, I haven't."_ Amaya retorted. _"But I'll keep on continuing."_

  
"Same for me," Gren replied.

  
True to their words, they keep on searching. And while they continue, Callum begin his next search at the closet. 

  
"Maybe I'll find something in there," Callum implied, opening the closet door. 

  
Callum searches, unaware what's above him. Stacking boxes aside, but unbalances and quickly fallen. And soon, cause a bit tremble as it fell into Callum. 

  
A small, blue rectangle box with a dark violet ribbon, tied in a bow. It drop s few times, landed and slides to Amaya's feet. 

  
Amaya looks down and find the present near her feet, curious what it is, Amaya notices a name. And its spell, Callum.

  
As she glances the present around and found another a name, surprising her the name she never expects. 

  
She snaps her fingers to get Gren and her nephew's attention. 

  
"What is it?" Gren walks to her. And saw the present with two names. "Is that?"

  
Amaya nodded, then turn and found Callum getting off a pile of boxes. "Find something, Aunt Amaya?" Callum walked to her, staring at the present in her hands. "What's that?"

  
 _"This present belong to you, Callum."_ Amaya informed her nephew. _"From your father."_

  
"King Harrow?" Callum raised his eyebrow in a confused look.

  
Amaya shook her head for 'no' and sign. _"From your birth-father, Callum."_

* * *

Callum stared at the box in the table, along with his Aunt and her interpreter. 

  
"So any ideas?" Gren asked, curiously. "Cause I don't."

  
"I'm sorry," Callum apologized. "I understand if you leave, but this matter is mine to handle alone."

  
Amaya begin to sign while Gren interpreted her. 

  
_"Don't worry, I understand."_ She responded. 

  
Callum smile briefly before his sad expression. 

  
_"But Callum,"_ Amaya added. _"You don't need to be afraid. This present is a gift from your birth-father. And I'm sure he wants you to have. Whatever it is, thought."_

  
"You're right," Callum acknowledged. "I can't keep on running away from knowing who or what type of person my birth-father is. I have to know."

  
Callum begin untiring and unwrapping the present. 

  
And slowly lift the lid. 

  
To his surprise and those who closes to him were also surprises. Inside the present was a necklace. Or amulet, if you choose.

  
It has black metal circle with six symbols of the Primal Source and a stone in the middle. Strange but curious.

  
"Is this a necklace?" Callum asked. "Or amulet?"

  
 _"Isn't there a letter or message from your father, Callum?_ " Amaya wondered, watching her nephew search.

  
"No," he replied. "No letter."

  
"It must have felling in the Borders before you three move," Gren assumed. "We'll find it once we return."

  
Amaya nodded as she approved. Then Callum.

  
 _"Don't worry,"_ she implied. _"Gren and I will found the letter. And delivered it to you."_

  
Callum nodded, sadly.

  
They left the room, unaware that the letter fallen to the floor and landed underneath the drawer. 

It said; _To Callum, From-_

  
Part of the letter was smug with dusk-bunnies, making it harder to read the last word.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not guessing what's Callum's birth-father's name. I'll wait when it comes.


End file.
